El Caballero Legendario
by El Primordial385
Summary: Cuando el Señor Oscuro y sus demonios aparezcan ,el Héroe se levantara para derrotarlos ,montado en el Dragón Carmesi les hará frente esgrimiendo la Espada Sagrada y el poder del Relámpago ,al menos así dice el cuento ,la realidad puede no ser tan literal ,un caballero en compañía de sus amigos empezarán su propia leyenda IsseixHarem


Amigos un nuevo Fic que espero les guste y pues estamos a la orden !,sin más vamos a lo que realmente interesa y los veo pronto !

Prologo : Un Cuento Legendario

Hay batallas tan duras que parece imposible triunfar,pero te escogieron a ti y solo a ti por una razón,jamás pierdas la fe Caballero ,en el fondo de tu alma sabes que inevitablemente saldrás vencedor !.

En un principio anterior a los dioses ,anterior a cualquier forma de vida que se haya dado origen ,una gran batalla tuvo lugar ,la ira de los Primordiales,seres que forjaron el Universo estalló sin control durante una eternidad...

De esa furia,de esa demencia de guerra ,el mundo como se conoce fue creado junto con ellos la raza humana aparecio al final de la primera noche y el inicio de la mañana ,incontables estrellas de incontables galaxias fueron destruidas por la vanidad y el orgullo de seres tan poderosos como aterradores...

Dando origen a que seres de diferente naturaleza nacieran y prosperarán para tomar parte de este juego de poder en el dominio de la mente y alma humana ,en las épocas más oscuras ,cuando el corazón del hombre caí en la zozobra y era engullido por el miedo,la soledad pero sobre todo,la maldad...

El Héroe Legendario montando al Dragón Carmesi se levantaría para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro por aquellos que aún entre las adversidades ,mantenían la fe y la esperanza de un manaña mejor...

Este era el relato que leía fervientemente una niña de no más de 6 años ,quien sentada en el regazo de su madre ,mientras está peinaba su rubia cabellera ,leía con emoción lo que ella consideraba un relató maravilloso,deseando fervientemente que el Héroe Legendario estuviera aquí ,con ellas ,en esta noche tan fría...

En una pequeña cabaña de madera desgastada ,a la luz de una vela que bailaba incesantemente ente la oscuridad de la noche y el agobiante frío que azotaba,la niña en compañía de su madre vivían,el fuego de la chimenea las mantenía protegidas del invierno

Su madre ,rubia también ,de belleza natural a la cual un vestido modesto de color rojo cubría su escultural cuerpo escuchaba atenta lo que su hija leía

Un cuento que la acobijaba durante en la noche manteniendo las pesadillas alejadas de su sueño,sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras más se adentraba en el relato

\- Que eres ?...porque te entrometes en mi camino ?...que te hace llegar tan lejos ?...no puedo comprenderlo -

Rugia el Señor Oscuro ,sus ojos inyectados en sangre y odio ,miraban a aquel que valerosamente se erguía desafiante ante él.

Entonces el Héroe en armadura blanca como la nieve sobre sus hombreras una capa carmesi caía sobre su espalda ,blandiendo en su mano derecha la Espada y en la otra el Escudo respondió.

-Es simple Señor Oscuro,hay cosas que quiero proteger !,cosas que debo proteger,eso hace que un poder infinito surja en mi interior ,me permite levantarme incontables veces !-

Mientras hablaba el Héroe incrementó su aura sagrada ,logrando con esto que un círculo mágico dorado escrito con el lenguaje de los Dragones apareciera,debajo de él ,donde inumerables relámpagos lo rodeaban sin tocarlo ,proseguia mientras su mirada permanecía sobre el Señor Oscuro...

-Te venceré y los protegeré a todos !...con mi vida o con mi muerte creare una luz que ilumine el camino de los hombres y los aleje de la eterna oscuridad en la que tú los has sumido ,logrando con esto un nuevo día lleno de esperanza donde el Cielo y la Tierra sean uno para que tú nunca reines sobre ellos nunca más !-

La niña leía dándole vuelta a las páginas conforme avanzaba su lectura ,su madre sonreia con calidez viendo lo fascinada que estaba la niña,esta era ignorante de todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor ,para ella ,el Héroe lo era todo !

-El Señor Oscuro grito al morir bajo la Espada Sagrada y el poder del Relámpago del Héroe ,su larga batalla por había terminado ,dando paso a que el ciclo de la eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal se renueve en un baile sin fin por toda la eternidad...El Héroe legendario y el Señor Oscuro habían sucumbido -

Termino el relato la niña mientras un suspiro de alegría la inundaban ,nunca antes en sus primeros años de vida había leído algo tan maravilloso ,su joven mente pensaba en el Héroe ,entonces se atrevió a preguntar a su madre la duda que surgía en ella

-Mami ?-

Pregunto volteándola a ver mientras sostenía en su pecho el libro de pasta vieja ,como si fuera la posesion más valiosa en la tierra

-Dime cariño -

-Algun día seré capaz de ver al Héroe Legendario ?-

Pregunto curiosa con sus preciosos ojos verdes brillando en vida ,la madre la miro sonriendo cálidamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la niña en brazos ,dando un caminar lento hacia dónde está dormiría

-Si lo crees y lo deseas con todo tu corazón podrás hacerlo mi Cielo...así como yo lo hice hace ya tiempo mucho antes que tú nacieras !-

-En serio ?!-cuestionó curiosa la niña sin dejar de ver a su madre

-Ufufufufu claro que si -exclama alegre la rubia mayor -aunque en aquel tiempo no era un Héroe como tal -decía mientras su mirada adoptaba un semblante de añoranza -el era un simple hombre como cualquier otro pero con el deseo de ayudar a quien lo necesitara ...a mí por ejemplo

La niña miraba asombrada a su madre al saber que conoció a tan mágico personaje

-El había juramentado su Espada a los deseos del Viejo Caballero del cual era Escudero ,entre ellos estaba el protegerme a mí y hacer que recuperara lo que era mío por derecho !

Decia la mujer la momento de acostar a la niña en su pequeña cama para taparla con la sabana de la misma

-Pero por ahora es hora de dormir ,eso ya será tema para mañana,hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes !-

La niña hizo un puchero ante su madre pero después sonrío para posteriormente abrazarla del cuello y besar la mejilla de su madre,esta correspondió el abrazo pegando a su hija lo más que pudo a ella para susurrar palabras desde el fondo de su corazón

-Tu padre y yo te amamos Euridice !

Dijo la madre con mucho amor en sus ojos pero sin dejar su amorosa sonrisa ,la niña aún con el libro en su pecho cerró los ojos inmersa en relato y en el pensamiento de su padre junto al Heroe ,sin imaginar lo que ambos significaban para ella y su madre

-Duerme bien mi amor ...dulces sueños !-

-Buenas noches mami -

Con un bostezo Euridice dormía ,la Madre la vio mientras a su mente aún venían los recuerdos de un pasado ya vivido ,una vida a la que renunció por amor hacia el hombre que ama ,hasta que los Primordiales lo reclamaron como uno de los suyos ...llamandolo por su nombre verdadero...

Daeron el Inquisidor !

Para ella y sobre todo para él,ese nombre ya no significaba nada ,si debía renunciar a ser quien en verdad era y aceptar la vida que sus hermanos le habían impuesto ,lo haría sin dudar ...jamás dejaría el nombre que el Viejo Caballero Ser Brandys le había dado

Este aún ante el difícil panorama les dijo NO ,y se mantuvo firme en su decisión ,con el pasar de los tiempos pudo saber su verdadero origen y el porque sus hermanos lo habían mandado al Mundo Humano

En cruenta batalla contra sus dos hermanos más poderosos...Aeras llamabrillante y Aerion Fuegoscuro,aún sabiendo que no podía ganarles ni contando con el Dragón Celestial ,ganara o perdiera dejaría claro su punto de permanecer en la tierra !

Algo que sus hermanos finalmente aceptaron

Siendo un humano con un Dragón Celestial unido a su alma ,aprendió el valor de la vida humana pero sobre todo ,entendió que aún blandiendo un poder tan arrasador ,había ocasiones en que no podía salvar a aquellos que habían creado un lazo existencial con el

Aprendió de la fragilidad de las personas así como de sí mismo y como la muerte los terminaba por alcanzar ,hasta su fortaleza y templanza de las que eran capaces de transmitir aún ante la adversidad

Expuesto a los sentimientos a lo que sus hermanos no compartían,entendió cuál era su lugar y este no era al lado de ellos ,era al lado de sus amigos y sobre todo de las mujeres que aprendió a amar !

La mujer rubia vio cómo su hija dormía plácidamente ,ella se encaminó también a su cama ,recostándose sobre de esta y cubriéndose del frío,observó por la ventana como la nieve caía pero sin opacar a la luna ,sus sueños la llevaron a ese tiempo hace ya 20 años cuando conoció al que sería su compañero y padre de su hija Euridice

-Regresa pronto Ise ...te extraño al igual que Euridice !-

Su sonrisa se volvió más grande también por el hecho de que recordó a sus hermanas de Harem ,a las cuales no convivía mucho ,era por eso que vivía cerca del bosque alejada del Reino de Rhyll

No negaría que le molesto sobre manera el enterarse que estaría rodeado de mujeres al ser un portador de un Dragón Celestial ,pero ella al igual que las otras chicas lo amaban por ser quien era y eso era lo único que necesitaban saber al respecto

-Y también por ellas ...baka-hentai !-

Muy lejos de ahí ,un caballero de pie sobre la nieve ,miraba detenidamente la noche estrellada con la luna en todo su esplendor ,sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia su esposa y su hija a la que no podía abrazar.

-Daphne ...Chicas !-

En un ligero suspiro pensó en sus esposas ,una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al pensar en ellas ,aún en la fria noche sus sonrisas le transmitía esa calidez que lo embriagaba y por la cual lucho contra sus hermanos

Sin importar lo que hubiera que hacerse ,no dejaría que esa sonrisa desapareciera de ellas y sobre todo de su primer hija Euridice

-[Las extrañas cierto ]-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Dragón que habitaba en lo profundo de su alma ,sobe el torso de su mano izquierda la gema verde esmeralda aparecía ante el ,era su amigo y compañero aun cuando al principio ambos se odiarán por el hecho de estar juntos

El Dragón al ser parte de él ,podía sentir todas y cada una de las emociones que su huésped transmitía así como sus sentimientos por la rubias antes mencionadas

-Si...Bastante !-

Exclamo el Caballero con visible tristeza en su rostro

-[Pronto las volverás a ver ,es solo cuestión de tiempo ,pero antes debemos enfocarnos en lo que tenemos enfrente ]-decía sombrío el Dragón-[No debes tener distracciones ,concéntrate en la lucha que se aproxima y saldremos vencedores,socio]-

Suspiro derrotado ,el Dragón tenía razón ,se giró sobre sus pies para mirar el campamento frente a él

El al igual que muchos otros Caballeros ,habían acudido al llamado del Rey del Norte para expulsar a las tribus Avvaritas ,estos salvajes habían azolado sus tierras generando masacres sin pretendes al mismo tiempo saqueaban los pueblos y se llevaban a mujeres y niños con ellos

Para esto se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda al Señor de Castamere donde era originario el Caballero esposo de Daphne,al rededor de 150 Caballeros ,500 arqueros y 2,300 de Infantería se batirían contra dichas tribus

Ya sea asesinándolos a todos o simplemente expulsarlos de sus tierras bastaría ,pero debían por todos los medios asesinar a su Líder y recuperar a la población secuestrada

Aún faltaban varias horas antes de que el sol apareciera en el horizonte ,debía descansar y mentalizarse para lo que venía ,ya en su tienda y con la ayuda de su escudero se desprendió de su armadura ,se dispuso a dormir un rato relajándose en el acto y al igual que su esposa Daphne, recordaba como todo empezó hace ya 30 años

Cuado el y sus amigos acompañaban al Viejo Caballero conocido como Ser Brandy del Lago Celestine a una justa en el poblado de Vaith...

La noche caía y tanto él como Daphne sin imaginarse siquiera tendrían el mismo sueño hace ya 30 años...

Continuara :

Hola mis amigos un cordial saludo y les traigo este prólogo de la nueva historia que ronda en mi mente

Mas adelante se relatará el diálogo entre los Primoriales y como termino el Inquisidor siendo un humano ordinario con un Dragón en su interior

Espero les guste y sea de su agrado !,sin más se agradecen comentarios y sujerencias y estamos trabajando aún más en traer más capítulos ,el próximo capítulo llevará el título de

"Inicia la Aventura del Caballero Errante"

Aclarando un punto la historia se desarrolla 30 años antes desde el punto de vista del protagonista,pero cuando conoció a Daphne fue hace 20 ...10 años de diferencia

Bueno me despido y los veo más adelante !


End file.
